Medics and Flyboys
by HadesCat
Summary: Inspired by simply-tsuperb on tumblr. Starscream's heat starts while he is in the medbay and affects more than just him. What's a good doctor to do?
1. Chapter 1

# Rss #

Consciousness was a grasp away, yet more slippery than an oil-slicked wire. Starscream onlined slowly, weakly groaning when the harsh light hit his optics. "You're lucky to be alive," came a gruff voice from nearby. Wha-?  
Someone was nearly, someone was close. The fact gave Starscream a jolt he needed to online fully. He bolted upright, looking around wildly. He was- he had to-  
"Whoa, whoa! Lie back down this instant!" Ratchet hurried to calm his patient. The seeker was hyperventilating, his wings twitching madly as he searched for danger. "You are safe here," Ratchet said slowly. "You are in my medbay, no one is going to hurt you, Starscream." No matter how much of a dangerous nuisance he was before. The war was over and there were too few Cybertronians left to offline anyone. The seeker focused on Ratchet but did not comply. "Just lie back down, Starscream. " The medic huffed, "You need rest, plenty of it."  
Starscream reset his optics and looked around again, his wings flicking curiously. How did he get here?.. Then he was aware of servos pushing him to lie down. No, no that wouldn't do he- red optics widened in sudden realisation, wings up in a sharp 'V'. "I have to go."  
A frown. "No, you do not."  
"I do," Starscream was scrabbling for a way out, "I really, honestly do-" since when did medics have such strength?! "It's for your own good!" He finally snapped. Ratchet was having none of it. "Like slag it is! I just dragged your sorry frame from the pit, you need rest, you rust-addled idiot!"  
"Am not!" Came the outraged cry. Dammit, his heat cycle was about to start and the fragging medic clearly had no idea what he was dealing with. Didn't he know what seeker heats were like? They affected more than one mech! Not only the seeker in heat would be driven to interface, but those around him too, until one of them was sparked. And that meant- frag, what if Ratchet did know of it? That was even worse,that meant that Ratchet knew and would be using him! Fans whirled to life as warmth started spreading through Starscream's frame, warm servos on his armour not helping any. He had to get out before his heat settled in fully- "Don't touch me!" Starscream made a frantic dash to the exit. He'd spent too much effort on medical delay and cancellation of his heat cycle during the war, it was bound to come back with a vengeance this time!  
White digits slipped across gorgeous wings, grabbed at the slim waist, and finally grabbed a slim ankle when the fight sent both mechs crashing on the floor. Starscream's engine whined, high-pitched and desperate. He was caught. But he hasn't surrendered yet!  
Ratchet watched those large wings wave and flutter frantically, but to no effect. Starscream was simply too weak to escape. The medic pulled the seeker back. And immediately winced, the screech of claws on the floor was terrible and speaking of- Ratchet quickly placed one servo on Starscream's hip to hold him in place, while the other went to restrain those sharp digits. The ambulance finally allowed his vents to do their work as he rested, fans whirring loudly. What was the seeker thinking?! Starscream was in no state to leave the medbay! And he would make sure the seeker wouldn't run off.  
Grey wings trembled under Ratchet's wide chassis and instinctively pushed into the heat that was rolling off the grounder above. That was it, the heat was running full on and there was little choice... Starscream bit back a whimper and held still, waiting for Ratchet's decision. /His/ valve was lubricating already, and Starscream bit his lip, impatient for something. Anything. Any kind of action but not the stillness that was driving him mad!  
Ratchet may have missed his interface protocols coming online during the fight, but he was aware of them now. He vented deeply, trying to cool the strange heat that's been coursing through him since Starscream's frantic dash. He tried to run an internal diagnostic, but his processors were sluggish and slow to respond. He let his programmes run their course, patient from long experience. Meanwhile... Starscream was pleasantly warm. And not trying to hide his helm anymore. Just...a little nuzzle. It won't change anything, right?  
Starscream shivered when he felt the medic lean on him, fully covering him and by Primus, the seeker loved every moment of it. Heat-addled processors spun through questions and scenarios, all of them centred on Ratchet. Would the medic be harsh? Demanding? Would he use this to pay back for all the Autobots that were dead by Starscream's claw? Would he- Starscream gasped when he felt a soft touch at the back of his helm, then flinched away. This would not end well, this would /not/ end well, Megatron was only nice before a harder hit and Primus above, he was not going to survive this if the medic was similar. Starscream moaned when a wave of heat rolled through him, from spark to wing tips. His valve cover snapped open at medic's light touch. Starscream wiggled his aft a bit, wings fluttering enticingly. He was ready and willing, dammit! Ratchet's processors swam from data influx. The willing, /needy/ seeker beneath him, begging to be taken... It was almost too much to process. White servo squeezed grey digits in warning. Hold still. Starscream huffed but obeyed when his claws were released. "Good seeker." The medic rumbled, pleased. Ratchet slid his servo along Starscream's slim frame. Sharp curves and delicate angles criss-crossed by weld lines. Digits danced along them, making the seeker gasp minutely. Flight engines whined, high-pitched and wanting but Starscream did not move aside from his trembling wings. Ratchet revved his engine too, quieter but no less domineering. Starscream moaned and pressed into the mech behind him. "You like that, don't you?" Ratchet all but purred into sensitive wingbases (oh how long he slaved over those). He leaned on one servo to steady himself, the other sliding from wing edge to tease around the green cockpit. "You enjoy being dominated." He said, something darker flashing in blue optics. " Only- ah, by you," piece of scrap, autobot slag, /sweet torturer/ "Rah-Ratchet!" The medic smiled, inordinately pleased with the claim. That deserved a reward, didn't it? He lavished Starscream with attention, seeker's plating more sensitive after extensive repairs. " Good seeker, just like that, yes, " he murmured reassuringly between kissing and licking that delicious frame. Ratchet drank in every moan, every gasp, every /sound/ he elicited from the seeker beneath. "R-Ratchet please!" His valve was slick, leaking and clenching when there was nothing in it and Starscream was sure he smeared his lubricant all over Ratchet's interface panel by now. He was ready! What more could the damn medic want!?  
"Tell me what you want." Ratchet crooned sweetly, "Tell me, Starscream." The seeker moaned and scratched at the floor helplessly. Ratchet laughed and let his servo slip around to press at Starscream's valve. "Well?"  
The seeker broke with a scream: "Aah! Frag me! Just frag me already, Ratchet!" Blunt digits pressed inside and Starscream howled, "With your spike, you moron! Nngaah, frag me, fuck me with your spike!" He was down to human expletives, but did not care. His valve cycled and clamped down on white digits.  
Ratchet moaned softly and pumped his fingers into that slick tightness. Starscream could take him without stretching...maybe. To be sure, just to be sure he slipped two digits fully inside- "Slag, Star...Mmm, so tight." He moaned unashamedly. Starscream's valve cycled around sensitive digits, lubricant fluids seeping in to the wires. Ratchet's panel snapped open, the medic moaning softly as his spike slid out. Starscream squirmed again, needy and impatient, but a warning rev of ambulance's engines was enough to hold him in place. This was entirely too slow, Starscream did not want to wait longer. Perhaps the medic needed some encouragement? "Mmm, you like that Ratchet, don't you? Just think how great it will feel when it's your /spike/ inside me," he purred. Then his valve was woefully empty until Ratchet pressed inside. Starscream moaned his approval loudly and pushed back, until Ratchet's spike was fully sheathed. "M-move, aah~" He felt so good, so full, his valve stretched and his spark thrumming pleasantly. "Impatient seeker," Ratchet groused, but nonetheless obliged. Soon they had a good rhythm going, the medbay filled with sounds of their interfacing.  
"Ah, Ratchet, yes! There!" Starscream made no effort to hide his moans of pleasure as he drew closer to overload.

The overload hit hard, an explosion bliss that left their frames thrumming pleasantly. Ratchet pulled his spike out and flipped the seeker around, ready for another go, but... The seeker was spent. Starscream lay on the floor, barely moving apart from occasional post-overload shudder, looking as if he was about to offline. Ratchet felt bad for the seeker, he should've known better than to put his patient through such strain and expect more! Starscream was watching him warily from the floor. "Right." The medic grunted and eased his spike back into its housing. "Let's get you back on berth." Starscream looked away and grumbled something incoherent. "Unless you'd prefer to sleep on the floor?" The seeker seemed to be seriously considering that. "Up, up you get!" With some reluctance, his patient allowed himself to be dragged into a more or less vertical position.  
Why did he even have to move? This was so unfair. Starscream grumbled mentally as the medic pulled him upright. His frame ached, neither pleasant nor painful sort and honestly, what was the point of getting up if they were bound to end up on the floor anyway? A wave of heat coursed through his frame again and Starscream stumbled. The medic caught him and led him rest of the way, cooing something encouraging in his audio. The seeker all but collapsed on the medberth, completely exhausted. He was not going to survive this heat, was he?  
"Well done, Starscream," Ratchet said softly, "get a little rest now." Primus knew, seeker's systems needed it.  
The seeker didn't know whether to laugh or cry. How many times did he yearn for those words, how many vorns had it been since he heard them? Denied by his fellow decepticons, but oh-so-easily given by an autobot. Genuine approval. And for what? For getting back on the damn berth. And the thrice-damned medic was now rubbing his chestplates soothingly and...ah, it felt good. "Ratchet...my spark feels weird." The medic frowned and tapped the too-warm metal: "Open up then." Grey plating obediently clicked and slid outwards, baring seeker's swollen spark. Ratchet watched, fascinated, only vaguely aware of his own frame mirroring Star's actions. Hypnotised by the beautiful light in front of him, he leaned closer to see...to kiss Starscream. Two sparks met and merged eagerly. 


	2. The morming after

# Rss2 #  
Starscream woke up slowly, feeling strangely sated. He stretched languidly, joints popping into place. He felt...good, actually, better than he should have given the number of predacons he ran into. The seeker sat up and looked around. He was in medbay, his injuries were taken care of to the point of minor aches and he felt sticky in certain areas.

Wait, What?

Starscream inspected himself again, this time feeling more awake. Clearly, he interfaced someone last night. Was fragged, actually. Ah, no big. That was a fair price for being taken care of so well. Just look at those wields, they were practically art! Starscream wasn't concerned with his temporary lapse of memory, it would come back soon enough. Meanwhile he was in the medbay, unsupervised and hungry. Now, where would they keep energon?

Starscream didn't find any energon to drink, but there /was/ a stash of goodies, just waiting to be eating. The seeker happily stuffed himself with sweet treats, how long has it been since he had one? Somewhere between fourth and sixth goodie Starscream's memory banks finally did their job and informed the seeker just what happened last night.

"Huh. Never thought Ratchet had it in him," the seeker mused. "Not that it is a bad thing." He had his heat and the medic took care of it wonderfully. Thoroughly satisfying and not a single re-opened wound! Truly, a skilled medic. Starscream snickered at the thought. And now he was carrying his and Ratchet's creation. "Here's to hoping it will be a seeker." Starscream mock toasted with a goodie and popped it into his mouth. Where did Ratchet get those? Did he make them himself? Now that was a thought. He would have to get some more of those, maybe Ratchet could make some, just for the carrier of his creation? And Ratchet would be a good sire, Starscream decided. A medic, caring, professional, and very autobot. Their future sparkling will be taken care of.

Knockout wasn't sure what had the autobot CMO in a snit, but it was amusing. And somewhat troublesome, surely Starscream couldn't say anything to unsettle him so. Ratchet was made of sterner stuff.

The red medic swayed into the medbay, ready to amaze everyone with his new polish. Only his audience was nowhere in sight. Knockout frowned and went to search for the troublesome seeker.

"There you are, Starscream." His 'patient' demolished Ratchet's stash and was now purring on the floor, content as you will. "Knockout." The seeker greeted with a frown. "What are you doing here?" And where was Ratchet?  
"Oh I don't know, looking after patients that should be in berth right now?"  
"I'm fine here." He was, really.  
"No Starscream, back to berth. Doctor's orders." Ratchet would reformat him into something ugly if anything went wrong.  
"Hmm." Starscream tilted his helm in mock thought. "No."  
"Ratchet's orders," the medic growled. That got seeker's attention, white wings snapped up at the mention of the CMO. Interesting.  
"Really?" Starscream asked cautiously. Ratchet was the sire of his-/their/ future sparkling. And, as a fully qualified doctor he knew best, right?  
"Yes, really." Something was off. "Don't want to annoy Ratchet, do you?" The seeker shook his helm and tried to get up. Keyword tried. 


End file.
